It's You
by Hanz
Summary: A story of true love, and how it's path never runs smoothly.
1. I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything associated with it. Also this isn't set in any particular season.

"Meredith Grey. Get your ass out of that bathroom right now. We are going to be late!" Cristina sighed and banged on the bathroom door again. George and Izzie took a step backwards, not wanting to get in the way of Cristina and her obvious annoyance at Meredith.

"She's fierce, huh?" George whispered to Izzie.

Cristina turned to glare at them. As she did the bathroom door opened and Meredith appeared.

"Wow, you don't look so good, Mer" George said, squeezing her arm sympathetically.

"I don't feel so good, but I've got a job to do and I don't fancy getting killed by Cristina. So let's go" Meredith headed off down the corridor, and George and Izzie exchanged looks with each other.

"It's not me you should be scared of. Bailey is going to kill us if we're late again" Cristina responded.

Finally the four interns arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital with moments to spare. They headed straight to the locker room and set about getting ready for what was no doubt going to be a busy day.

"Good morning interns, nice of you to join us on time for once. Now come on, we've got rounds to do." Bailey was her usual self. Her interns gathered in a group behind her. "Grey, you look awful. What is wrong with you?"

Meredith yawned. "I'm fine. Just tired. I'll be fine"

Bailey raised her eyebrow. "Well you better be fine. Here's our first patient, Gabrielle Simpson. Who wants to present?"

Izzie stepped forward. "This is Gabrielle Simpson, she's 22. She has a brain tumour and is getting surgery today".

At that moment Derek arrived to talk to his patient. George noticed that Derek glanced at Meredith and then quickly looked away. As the interns were dismissed George grabbed hold of Meredith's arm.

"Are you sure everything's alright, Mer?"

"George, I appreciate the concern but really I'm fine" Meredith forced a smile and hurried off to join the rest.

*

At lunch the interns sat at their usual table.

"I got to scrub in on heart surgery today. It was totally awesome" Cristina babbled as she started eating her lunch.

They all talked amongst themselves, apart from Meredith who was miles away and was pushing the food around on her plate. It was soon time to return to the hospital.

"Grey, this is Adam Turner. He fell down the stairs and cut his arm. Can you sort it? He's also a little hung-over" Bailey handed over a clipboard to Meredith.

Meredith started cleaning the wound.

"So Mr Turner, tell me. How did you fall down the stairs?"

"It's a little embarrassing. I was drunk and I met this girl in a bar. And we went back to her place. I swear I never knew she was married. Anyway, her husband returned while we were in bed, and he chased me... and I fell down the stairs"

Meredith sighed.

"Do you have any other injuries apart from the arm, Mr Turner?"

"Please, call me...call me..."

Next thing Meredith knew, Adam had thrown up over her.

"Oh I am sorry. It's the blood. I can't stand blood. And the alcohol of course"

Meredith covered her mouth. "Excuse me a minute please, Mr Turner"

Meredith ran in the direction of the toilets and when she got there, threw up herself. She heard someone enter the toilets. When she left the cubicle to clean herself up she found herself face to face with Addison.

"Meredith, are you alright?"

Meredith gripped the edge of the sink. The room was spinning around her. Addison's voice echoed in her head.

"Meredith?"

She hit the floor with a thud, completely pale.


	2. Secret

Previously: Meredith wasn't well and she collapsed in the toilets. Addison was with her.

*

Meredith opened her eyes and looked around the room she was now in. She was in a hospital bed with an IV drip attached to her arm and an oxygen mask over her face. Her head hurt. She gingerly raised a hand to the back of her head and felt a bump forming. She groaned. She noticed 3 people sitting at the end of her bed whispering to each other. They hadn't noticed she was awake and they seemed annoyed with each other.

"Why me?" Izzie whispered furiously at George and Cristina.

"Well, I'm a guy." George shrugged. "I wouldn't feel comfortable telling her".

"And I'm Cristina." Cristina also shrugged. "I don't know how to be... tactful"

"That is true," Izzie sighed and looked up. She noticed Meredith watching them with a puzzled look on her face. "Mer, you're awake". Izzie smiled at her.

Meredith pulled the oxygen mask away from her face and struggled to sit up. "What's going on? What are you all doing here? I only fainted. I'm fine" Meredith laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. You're fine. George, we have that thing to do for Dr Bailey." Cristina stood up to leave.

"That thing?" George asked, confused. Cristina nudged him painfully in the ribs and raised her eyebrow. "Oh, yes. The thing." He hurried out the door following Cristina.

Izzie moved towards Meredith. "How you feeling?"

At that moment Addison entered the room. "Ah, Meredith. You're awake, good. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just fainted. Do I really have to have the mask and the drip? Really, I'm fine.." Meredith looked between Izzie and Addison.

"Dr Stevens, could you give us a moment please?" Addison smiled and nodded towards the door. Izzie looked unsure but then obligingly left. Addison turned back to Meredith.

"Meredith, were you aware that you're 5 weeks pregnant?"

*

"Dr Bailey, I need an intern to scrub in". Derek Shepherd approached Miranda and her interns.

Cristina's hand shot up in the air, elbowing George in the eye as she did so. "Owwww" George yelped, raising a hand to his eye.

"Sorry. Pick me! Oh please, pick me" Cristina waved her hand in the air.

"Dr Yang, you can scrub in. O'Malley, are you alright?" Miranda asked, standing with her hands on her hips. "And where's Grey?"

"She's up with Addi..Owww!" George was cut off as Izzie elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "I don't know." George rubbed his chest gingerly.

Derek, who had been filling in a patient's notes raised his head. "She's up with Addison? I thought Dr Karev was working with her?"

"He is.. Erm, Meredith is.. she's helping.. there was a surgery...and she's erm helping. Did you hear that? Excuse me a minute" Izzie replied and hurried off in the opposite direction.

"Yang, you go with Dr Shepherd. O'Malley - you're with me" Miranda headed off towards a patient's room.

"So, Cristina... what's really happening with Meredith?" Derek asked as they headed off to the OR.


	3. Hush Hush

Previously: Izzie, Cristina and George found out Meredith was pregnant but tried to keep it from Derek.

*

Meredith pulled her dressing gown around her and sighed. She had just had a bath to try and calm herself down, but she was still feeling stressed. She was pregnant - this was big. She dropped herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"Meredith, it's me. How are you feeling?" Izzie entered the room holding a cup of tea.

Meredith sat up and smiled at Izzie. "I've just found out I'm pregnant, how do you think I'm feeling?"

Izzie smiled apologetically at her friend. "Ready to talk about it? Are you going to keep it? Who's the father?"

"Yes, I'm going to keep it" Meredith replied, patting her tummy gently.

"And the father..?"

Meredith looked up at Izzie. "What am I going to do Izzie? He's giving his marriage with Addison a go.. McBaby is going to mess up everything"

Izzie let a laugh out. "McBaby?"

Meredith raised her eyebrow at her friend. "Izzie, this isn't funny." She tried not to laugh but it was too much. Izzie joined in and soon they were both wiping tears from their eyes and trying to keep calm.

"Seriously, Izzie. This is Derek's baby. What am I going to do?"

*

Meanwhile, Derek and Addison were sitting down to dinner in their trailer.

"So, I hear Meredith was working with you today" Derek tried to sound casual.

Addison took a mouthful of food and looked quizzically at her husband. "Working? She was my patient".

Derek dropped his fork to his plate. "Your..patient?" he asked slowly.

Addison nodded.

"Meredith's...pregnant?" Derek asked, still trying to sound casual.

"Well, I shouldn't really talk about it.. but you're friends, and you're going to find out sooner or later. Yes, she's 5 weeks pregnant." Addison continued to eat her food, oblvious to the shocked expression on her husband's face.

Derek finished his meal in silence. When they had finished and everything was cleared up, Derek grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Addison asked.

"There's just something I have to do" Derek shouted as he ran out the door. He jumped into his car and drove to Meredith's house. When he arrived outside he sat in his car and looked at the house. He was about to get out of his car when another car pulled up and parked outside the house. Finn got out, carrying a bunch of flowers. He went to the door and knocked it. Within a few minutes, Meredith answered. Derek watched as she smiled at Finn and hugged him and then kissed his cheek. Then they both went inside and closed the door. Derek sighed and started his engine. He looked once more at the house before he drove off.


	4. Sweetness

Meredith looked at the scan photo again. That was her baby. Her and Derek's baby. Only, Derek didn't know it was his baby. She was now 3 months pregnant and was maintaining the story that the father was a mysterious man from Joe's. She'd broken up with Finn after deciding she couldn't lie to him about the baby being his, and had instead told him part of the truth- she had cheated on him. Finn had seemed so disappointed with her, and Meredith grimaced as she remembered the way he had looked at her when she had confessed. But she hadn't told him about Derek, that was still her secret. Well, her and Cristina and Izzie. She went to her locker and changed into her scrubs and slipped the photo into her pocket. As she left the room she bumped into Izzie.

"Meredith! Oooh how was it? Do you have a picture? Can I see?" Izzie clapped her hands excitedly.

Meredith smiled and took the picture out of her pocket. As she did they were joined by Cristina.

"Is that it?" Cristina asked, peering at the scan.

"Yes that is it. That is my baby" Meredith patted her stomach proudly. She saw George and Callie approaching.

"What are we all looking at?" George asked, looking over Cristina's shoulder.

"My scan photo" Meredith passed it to George and Callie. They were now standing in a huddle, all 5 of them looking at the photo.

"What's so interesting?" Derek had now approached the group. Meredith sighed.

"My scan photo" she repeated as the photo was passed into Derek's hands. He smiled as he looked at it.

"Very cute" he said, passing it back to her. As he gave it back their eyes met. The others, deciding that they should be left alone set off in different directions. Meredith and Derek looked at each other until Meredith tore her eyes away when she heard Dr Bailey calling her name. Meredith put the picture back in her pocket and hurried off. As she did, she glanced back and saw Derek watching her. Derek smiled at her and then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

*

After a long hard shift, the interns headed to Joe's bar to relax.

"I had 3 surgeries today - 3! It was totally awesome" Cristina exclaimed as they entered the bar.

Izzie rolled her eyes "Cristina. Our shift is over. Time to relax"

Alex shook his head and headed straight to the bar to get himself a drink. The others followed him, ordering various alcoholic drinks, with Meredith sticking to an orange juice. As they were sipping their drinks, Derek and Addison entered the bar. Meredith smiled over at them and then turned back to her friends.

"I hope there's no alcohol in that" Addison said, laughing as she appeared beside Meredith at the bar.

"Of course not Dr Montgomery Shepherd" Meredith replied.

"It's Addison, I'm not your doctor at the minute. We're friends" Addison said, smiling at Meredith.

Izzie exchanged a look with Cristina, who in return shrugged. Derek then appeared behind his wife.

"Izzie. Cristina. George. Alex. Meredith." Derek nodded at each of them in turn as he greeted them. His gaze lingered a little longer on Meredith. After he and Addison had got themselves drinks, they left to go and sit at a table. Meredith got up.

"I think I'm going to head home. See you guys later, bye Joe!" she waved at them as she left. As she walked to her car she thought about the way Derek kept looking at her, almost as if he knew. She so badly wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to break up a marriage in the process. When she arrived home, she took a tub of strawberry ice cream out of the freezer, changed into her comfiest pyjamas and curled up on the sofa to watch some TV. She was just changing the channel when she heard a bang coming from the kitchen. Thinking she'd imagined it she turned her attention back to the TV. But then it happened again. Meredith got up off the sofa and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Izzie? George? Is that you?" she walked slowly towards the kitchen. "George? Izzie?"

She got to the kitchen. There was no-one there. She wandered in a bit further and screamed as someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth.

"Keep quiet, and you won't get hurt".


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Previously: Meredith interrupted an intruder in her home

*

"George, key" Izzie held out her hand. George was fumbling around in his pockets.

"It's in here somewhere..." he continued to search.

"George, I need to pee. Seriously, open the god damn door!" Izzie pushed the doorbell again and started banging it. "Meredith Grey, let me in!"

At that moment George triumphantly produced a key from his pocket. Izzie snatched it from his hand and thrust it into the lock. She stopped and turned to face George. "This is the wrong bloody key you idiot!" She threw it back at him and George proceeded to look in his pockets.

"If you'd brought your own key.." George started but was cut off by an angry look from Izzie. Eventually finding the right key, George let them into the house. Izzie sprinted upstairs to use the toilet and George went into the living room. He noticed the tub of ice cream, now melting sitting on the floor. George picked it up, put the lid on and headed to the kitchen. As he opened the kitchen door he stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. There were plates and pots and pans and cutlery all over the floor. Drawers were upside down on the floor and books were lying all over the place.

"Hey George, do you know where.... Oh my god.." Izzie joined George at the kitchen door. They both looked at each other. "Where's Meredith?"

Izzie entered the kitchen and picked their way through the carnage. The back door was lying open. George returned, panting. "She's not anywhere in the house. Her car's still here. Maybe she's gone for a walk?"

"Yeah, maybe. I hope so.." Izzie closed the back door and picked up the phone. She dialled Meredith's number. She heard it ringing from the living room. "George... is her coat still here?"

George went into the hall. "Yes!" he shouted.

Izzie started dialling for the police. "Police please. I'd like to report a robbery... and a strange disappearance"

*

It was 6 am. Izzie opened her eyes and sat up. George was lying beside her, both were still in their clothes from the night before. They'd waited in Meredith's room, waiting for her to come back - but she hadn't. They must've fallen asleep. She prodded George.

"George wake up!" George swiped her hand away. Izzie prodded him harder "George!"

George jumped as his eyes shot open. He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up. "She's not back".

"No, she's not back" Izzie got up and ran downstairs. Nothing. The police had come round and investigated the kitchen. Izzie and George had discovered that the emergency money had been stolen from where it was hidden in the kitchen, along with some jewellery. They had told George and Izzie to call them in the morning to tell them if Meredith had returned. If not then they'd start searching for her. Izzie proceeded to do so. After she had done that, she and George got ready and headed to the hospital. They were 5 minutes late when Dr Bailey descended upon them.

"O'Malley, Stevens - you're late. And where is Grey?" Dr Bailey asked, not sounding pleased.

"Dr Bailey - it's really important that we talk to the Chief" Izzie said.

"The Chief? And why do you need to talk to the Chief?" Dr Bailey asked, her hands firmly on her hips.

"There was a break-in last night, and Meredith... Meredith's gone missing" Izzie said.

Dr Bailey's expression changed. "Missing?"

"Yeah. We can't find her" George said.

"I'm aware what it means O'Malley. But go tell the Chief." Dr Bailey ushered them off. She met Alex and Cristina at reception.

"Where is everyone?" Cristina asked, tying her hair up.

"Haven't you heard?" Dr Bailey asked. "Meredith has gone missing."

"Missing?!" Cristina exclaimed.

"I don't know the full story but apparently there was a break-in at their house last night, George and Izzie discovered it when they got home, and Meredith was gone." Dr Bailey told them.

Alex and Cristina looked at each other in shock. Then Dr Bailey sent them off to the pit.

"Great. My best friend has gone missing AND I'm stuck in the pit" Cristina sighed as she and Alex headed off together. They were arguing over who shouldn't have to deal with a drunk guy who'd walked into a door and split his head open, when a trolley was wheeled in through the emergency doors. Cristina and Alex looked at the trolley, then at each other, and then both sprinted for it at the same time.

"31 year old female, found near the woods. Unconscious. Has obviously spent the night outside, has hypothermia. About 3 months pregnant."

As the trolley reached them Cristina's eyes widened. "Oh my god... Meredith"


End file.
